Doctor Who: The 13th Doctor
by kitax13
Summary: 13th/OCC/Rated T JIC "He looked up at the girl who cried for the strange man she held in her arms. Why had he saved her, he wondered; a complete stranger."
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who:

the 13th doctor

It had been quite a long time since the doctor had to save anyone. It had been a long time since he had the motivation to. And time had definitely passed since his last companion had left him. Now as he lay, bleeding on the ground, he stared up at the total stranger he had given his life for. Tears fell from her dark brown eyes, onto the suit that he had grown accustom to wearing. Now he wondered what he might wear in his next life. Maybe he'd be more uptight like in his early years, or maybe he would be more laid-back. He waited patiently as he felt the blood slowly slide down his chest in drops. He looked up at the girl who cried for the strange man she held in her arms. Why had he saved her, he wondered; a complete stranger. It had been quite some time since he last cared like this. He loosened his grip on her hand and stared up at her.

"Do me a favor." he choked out, two drops of blood dribbling down his chin. She seemed to hang onto his every last word. "leave me here, and get far away." her hand clenched his and she looked up at the sky, smoke covering every single star, all the fires now memories in people's minds. She looked back at him and opened her mouth to speak but he coughed into his arm, leaving a small blood blot on his shoulder, and her wordless. He smiled up at her. He seemed so up-tight looking, but now he showed a loneliness, she could only see In his smile; it was broken. "I'll be fine," he coughed again. "I might even see you again later, though you might not know it." she smiled with him, reciprocating his loneliness with pity. She choked back a fresh batch of tears and closed her eyes. She shook her head back in forth, now unable to speak. He smiled again and nodded, reassuring her. He let go of her hand completely and pulled himself out of her arms and onto the cold ground. They both smiled at each other as she lifted herself off of her knees. She looked back to him for a second and before a wave of guilt could pass over her she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to fulfill the strange man's final wish.

Behind her, he lay on the ground. Maybe it was the giant hole in his chest or maybe the regeneration process had started but his chest numbed and tingled as he watched the crying girl run to who-knows-where. He sighed and lifted his hand above his face. He coughed again and watched as his hand was engulfed in gold lights. Like someone took dust and gold plated it, only more regal. He sighed again and closed his eyes, His idea was not to die alone, but to save that girl's life. From both him and the world; from the things he could show her. His whole body tingled now as he was entirely surrounded in gold light and glitter.

Not far away though, the crying girl stood; hiding behind the plastic slide on the playground, just across the street. She watched as the small gold flecks surrounded the strange man and just as quickly leave him. She finally realized what had happened. An angel had come to rescue her and had given his life to save her. She stared from afar at the lifeless body of the angel before her. She wiped away her tears. She feared what she was about to do, but she knew that she had to do something. There was no time to think of a separate plan. She slowly walked around the side of the large slide and peered over the edge of another contraption attached to it. She could still only see the mans feet and legs and hands, everything else was obstructed by the angles she stood at. She exhaled slowly and started walking over to the lifeless body laying on the walk. Her pace sped as she got closer and closer and she was half running/ half walking by the time she got to him. She stared down at him in his bloody shirt and jacket, and fell to her knees again. She ran her hand over the bloody spot on his shirt and felt no recess, no hole from which the blood had come from in the first place. "Impossible" she thought. "This is all wrong. There is no hole in his chest and his face..." she looked up at him, the blood gone from his chin; his face now completely reconstructed. Only one thing remained that told her she was looking at the same being. Not his clothes, they had been dismissed along with his disappearing wound, but his smile, it was different but the same. Definitely more wide and happy then before, but still she could see the loneliness in him only when he smiled.

"Hello." he said in an English accent. She smiled a little for his voice was different as well. It may have been the fact that he wasn't coughing up blood but still, his voice was different. "Who might you be?" he questioned. Another tear fell down her face for that strange man. She smiled too.

"Alexandra, Alexandra Ash." she said slowly, but with pride. He smiled and nodded. "And you, might I ask?" she questioned wiping away another batch of tears. He laughed a little at the situation and answered her quickly before falling asleep in her arms.

"I'm... the doctor. Pleased to...meet..." but his eyes where drooping and the regeneration process needed more time. He fell limp and she gasped. She ran her fingers down his jab bone and felt what she was hoping was still there. Right there she felt a heart beat. She breathed a sigh of relief for the doctor and dismissed the slight echo she felt under her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, what in the world?" questioned the woman who had answered the door. She was average size in every aspect and had the same dark hair and eyes Alex had. Alex stood slumped, the strange man that she believed to be an angle, draped over her shoulder and back. She now leaned on the wall outside her parent's apartment complex. Her mother spoke again. "Alexandra, answer me. Who is this man?" Alex struggled under the man's weight and breathed heavily from carrying him up the few streets, from where she found him.

"He called himself The Doctor." she breathed, barely able to hold him up. The man may have been skinny but his height definitely added to his weight. "He collapsed after he- Help me-" She could barely get a sentence out. Her mother didn't even have to interrupt her.

"Honey, we can't just bring a strange man into our home..." she said, a worried look crossing over her face. She looked The Doctor up and down, pausing at the blood stain every other time.

"Mom, he saved my life." Alex retorted, pulling The Doctor farther over her shoulder. She stared her mother down with determination. She had never done anything important in her life but if she could save this doctor, or angel, maybe he could do more good in the world. She continued, keeping eye contact. "Now, help me save his." Her mother bit at her lip for a second feeling the weight of her daughter's words. If her little girl could have the courage to save a bleeding stranger than by god she would have the courage to help her. She wrapped one of the man's arms around her shoulders and lifted him off her daughter's back.

"I'll take him upstairs to your old room." she said, hiking him onto her back. "Go and boil some water on the stove and get me a wet towel." She turned and walked steadily up the stairs to Alex's old bedroom. Alex smiled and watched her climb. As soon as she made it up all the stairs, she ran to the kitchen and threw the kettle onto the stove. she let the water warm up first before wetting her towel, and she quickly ran up the stairs to her room. She opened the door to find that her mom had gotten The Doctor under the covers. His shirt, jacket, and tie now sat on the chair next to the bed. Alex handed her mother the towel and walked over to the chair. She picked up the clothes as her mother pushed back The Doctor's dark black hair and placed the towel over his forehead. The blood on the clothes was dry now, reminding her that he had just been wounded. She had started to forget and doubt that he was even wounded in the first place. Now that the wound had disappeared, her only proof was the amount of dried blood, caking the upper half of his outfit. She remembered the drips of blood falling from his mouth and she remembered his face. His features where different, she had noticed before. His skin, paler than before, his hair darker and straighter; His entire body, no longer aged and weathered. Now he was a new man, not five years older than her; just as handsome and just as sad looking as before.

The kettle whistled on the stove downstairs, and her mother volunteered to go get the water. So she sat next to the sleeping Doctor, holding his hand just as she had before. She no longer cried but she now waited; just waited for him to wake up.

After leaving her mother would come in with food or to change the towel on The Doctor's head, but other than that, Alex would be alone with the strange angle who called himself The Doctor. The whole house was silent save her's and The Doctor's breathing. Once in a while he would flourish and more of those small specks of gold would escape his mouth. Just as quickly he'd fall silent again as Alex attempted to catch one or two of the flecks in her hands. Of course, as soon as it touched skin it would glow and disappear. She stared as the specks lifted into the air and disintegrated. Then she would look back at The Doctor who looked more healthy every day. Every now and then Alex would drift off into sleep, still gripping The Doctor's hand, not aware of him stirring as they both dreamed about different things.

One of the most scary things to Alex was not a nightmare, not the dark at night, not a door creaking in the distance. No, it was waking up alone. Finding her family, her friends, her loved ones gone when she would wake up the next morning. Alex would frequently loose sleep over this matter, refusing to go to sleep so that she wouldn't miss a thing. But with The Doctor, an angel by her side, she slept soundly with his hand in hers. She didn't worry that he wouldn't be there when she awoke. So for the next few days she slept soundly by his side, not once dreaming of losing something, but of finding something important. So it follows that when she woke up that faithful day, eight days later, she would find herself alone. No Doctor, no angel, nothing waited for. No one there to greet her in the morning. Her hand was empty and she gripped at nothing in the air. The bed in front of her was empty, made up quickly and quietly. The Doctor's clothes still sitting in her lap. She reached out to touch the sheets and they where warm, recently evacuated. She stood quickly, pulled open the door and ran down the stair to the kitchen where she was met with relief and anger. Sitting at the kitchen table, in her father's old button up shirt and jeans, was The Doctor. Next to him was her mother and father, drinking their morning coffee before work. She stared at them, as they acted as if this was normal.

"Oh Alex," came her father's voice. He smiled up at her and patted the seat between him and the doctor. "Come and join us." Alex walked forward and reached up to The Doctor, his face still different, but still with the same smile. He held out his arms.

"So glad to see you're awake." he said in his new voice. She reached out put her hand on his face, his skin smooth. She knew now that what she had thought before was silly. Angels did not exist and even if they did what could have possibly be the reason for one saving her. No, this had to be a man, but what sort? He looked at her with that confused face but smiled again. "Yes, I'm fine now, thanks." she pulled her hand away and smiled at her embarrassment.

"Good, I'm glad." she said looking up at him, his eyes the brightest blue possible.


	3. Chapter 3

"As am I," The Doctor said with a smile. He grabbed his old torn-up clothes from Alex's hands and turned to her parents, who sat at the kitchen table. "Now, I should be leaving. Thank you. I have over-stayed my welcome." he nodded to her parents and turned to face her again. "Thank you, truly." His tell-tale smile appeared as he turned and walked out the door. That was the third time Alex had seen that smile, through two different pairs of lips. She stood at the door to the kitchen, just staring at the door. Why is it that she cared? Why did it matter if his smile told her more than she wanted to know? What was it about this man, this Doctor, that made her want to know more? Her mother was at her side, holding her shoulder.

"Alex, honey," she started, but Alex needed to know. She displaced her mothers hand and hurriedly, exited into the hall. She grabbed her coat and shuffled out the front door. Her feet tapped down the cement stairs and as she caught a glimpse of the Doctor rounding the corner, a few streets down. She pulled her sleeves farther down her wrists and started to run towards the corner, ignoring the dried blood she had forgotten to wash off her coat. She passed one street, two, three, before finally coming to the final street. She quickly rounded the corner and ran a few steps figuring she could catch up with the strolling man she followed, but he was no where in sight. The sidewalk stretched out in front of her not empty, but void of any doctor that she could see. She hung her head in what she couldn't deny was disappointment. She stood there for a few seconds, sighed and turned to walk back, when she ran straight into a tall skinny man wearing her father's clothes. She gasped, pushed herself off of him, and fell on her behind. He laughed genuinely and held out his hand for her to take. She grasped his hand and he pulled her up to a standing position. He smiled normally at her.

"When I saw you behind me, I couldn't help it," he said "I just had to." he didn't let go of her hand though; he just kept walking. She shook off her want to squeeze his hand tighter and listened to him talk as he led her down the sidewalk. "You know, you are not a ninja. I heard you before you even got a block away." he laughed again as they walked farther. She realized their destination; where they had met. Where he had saved her life. He stopped when they got to the playground across the street and let go of her hand, which collapsed to her side. That smile made it's appearance on his face again and he leaned on the wooden fencing around the playground. "I suspect you have questions," he said slowly. He crossed his arms in front of him. "Go ahead, shoot." he waited as she just stared up at him. Why was she disappointed still? Because it was too easy?

"Who are you?" She asked, deciding that she at least needed to know his name is she was going to continue on like this. He smiled and kind of laughed to himself.

"That's a secret." he said almost holding on to it. She kept herself from rolling her eyes but smiled none the less. OK, so not that easy.

"So I'll call you Doctor?" she asked.

"If you'd like to."

"And you here why?"

"That's complicated." She actually rolled her eyes this time and he laughed. "Yeah, it's things like these that you don't really get to know unless you travel with me." He caught himself too late. He didn't want to give her the idea that he was inviting her. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms to seem more tough. Of course he could see through this in a second.

"Where are you going?" She couldn't help but ask, it was almost like he meant to invite her without really inviting her. He seemed almost too... something for that.

"Everywhere and anywhere." he said, trying not to sound too proud, even though, after all these years, it still amuses him; the look on people's faces. She didn't waver and pressed on.

"And if I go with you, you'll tell me everything?" one of his eyebrows shot up in amusement. Such a typical girl, and yet he couldn't leave her alone. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Most everything." she sighed and looked at him for a moment. What was she thinking of, going off with a complete stranger just to find out his name? This doctor that she had thought was an angel, was too much for her to comprehend.

"Why would you want me to come with you?" he gave her an amused look again.

"Who says I want you too?" she half glared at him and he laughed. "Even I get lonely sometimes." he said shrugging. The images of his odd smile flashed in front of her eyes. Could that be because of...? she shook the thought from her head and smiled up at him.

"You sound like a creeper, you know."

"Yeah that seems to happen a lot with me." They both laughed and she uncrossed her arms, feeling less defensive. "It's been a while since I had someone along for the ride." he continued, still with the broken smile. This admittedly made her feel better and worse at the same time. Of course this guy had others with him before, so why did it bother her?

"So I'll go with you." she said, like he didn't have a choice. He laughed. She was a foot shorter than her, at least, and here she was trying to force her way into his company. She really didn't need to try that hard. She continued, "as long as we can stop at my house for something."

"That depends on what it is."

"just my journal and my cellphone charger. My phone has been dead since that alien stunt." He laughed out, almost a cough, and muttered something under his breathe.

"That is perfectly reasonable." He reached out for her to grab her hand. She rolled her eyes but took it anyway. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
